Metallic card clothings are used in different areas of the processing of textile fibers. The present invention relates to a card clothing wire for use on rollers in fiber-processing processes, in particular on drums of cards. When used on rollers, the card clothing wire, in the form of a saw-tooth metallic card clothing, is wound onto the roller in a coil shape and closely adjacent to one another or in grooves. Usual forms of saw-tooth metallic card clothings are described in the international standard ISO 5234 (2004). Metallic card clothings are characterized according to the standard, inter alia, by their back angle γ, their tooth pitch p and the tooth depth h6, the overall height of the wire h1, and the blade width at the tip b3. The back angle γ is the angle between the back surface and the wire base, wherein the back surface is the rear tooth surface as viewed in the direction of motion. If the back angle is 90°, the back surface is therefore situated perpendicularly, or vertically, with respect to the wire base.
In the fiber-processing processes such as opening and cleaning fibers or fiber tufts, high requirements are placed on the metallic card clothings which are used, in particular with respect to possible fiber damage. The fiber transfer from a first roller to a further roller is also considered to be highly significant. In the case of a card, this mainly relates to the metallic card clothing mounted on the drum and to the fiber transfer from the drum to the doffer, i.e., the properties of the metallic card clothing with respect to low fiber damage and good fiber handing-off behavior.